


Re-writes

by TweekingOut



Series: Re-writes and drabbles [1]
Category: South Park, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekingOut/pseuds/TweekingOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some old stories I rewrote for practice. Contains multiple fandoms, and I will add more tags as I add stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-writes

Re-writes  
Chapter 1 Never Dying

A small town that not many care about, aside from those living in it, was home to many weird strange and outright insane happenings. If you asked anyone, however, no would ever remember. Why this phenomenon is no one truly knows. Except one boy, Kenny McCormick. The short blonde had been at it for years, and every single time it happened not a soul remembered. He had lost count of just how many times he had been run over, impaled, asphyxiated, and just murdered. His glowing blue eyes turned to dark shades of sapphire over the years because of his constant deaths. Even when he was desperate enough to shoot himself in the head –twice- in front of his best friends in attempts to make them remember, no one did. Or so he thought, and so they acted.

            It was this moment that Kenny McCormick was found in his room and declared dead on arrival. A rather peculiar way in which it had been done. He recorded himself in hopes that maybe for once it would be remembered. Of course the next day he woke up perfectly fine like nothing had happened and no one remembered. Until he saw the tape.

            Kenny sat up dazed from another killing not quite remembering himself what had happened. He sat up and tried to fix his messy blonde locks to no affect. His eyes widened at the sight of a video camera aimed at his bed. Curiosity got the better of him, like it often does, and he played back the last video. As it played out his face grew into a smile. Kenny finally got it on film. In his decrepit poor old home, was the video of him dying and coming to life again on his bed.

            There was only one person he wanted to share this with. He came into Kyle’s house from the window. It didn’t even startle his friend, who was already used to his strange habits from his vigilante days. Kenny slipped into the over clean room in one quick motion and shut the window. His gaze met the ginger boys in the room and the tone was made clear. He was being serious and he needed Kyle now. Kenny plugged in the tape without a word to his friend and handed it to him. The blonde ignored his protests about finishing homework and stared at him until he watched it. As the video played out Kyle was frowning deeper.

            “Is this what happens to you all the time? This is totally fake isn’t it?” He was mostly talking out loud to himself. After a few times through watching the video something clicked.

            _"..Wait what's your power Mysterion?" Stan dressed as toolshed asked in his normal voice. He never was good at covering it. In the basement of Cartman’s house where they played dress up and super heroes as ‘Coon and Friends.’_

_"I can't die" the frustration was evident in Kenny’s voice, unnoticeable until now. This had been really getting to him and almost driving him insane. If it weren’t for his friends he would be insane by now._

_"Ok good one, Mysterion can't die and iron maiden is indestructible-" Stan began his listing of all their powers only to be interrupted abruptly_

_"No Stan, " Kenny frowned at him. "I'm being serious. I really, really can't die!" the rasp in his voice cracked a little._

_"Ha-what?" Kenny was facing away from them; not sure how to explain it any clearer._

_"Like last night in the alley! The cult leader stabbed me and I bled all over the place." He held out his arms" he pointed to Stan "And you screamed oh my god'" he pointed to Kyle "And you called him a bastard." This was clearly frustrating and straining to the masked boy._

_"When was that?" Kyle was using his real voice now as well, trying to be serious._

_"All the time! I die all the time!" he wanted to scream but kept his voice in the Mysterion pitch, however rising in volume. "You assholes never remember!"_

_"I think we would remember you dying dude." Stan glanced warily at all the others after his response._

_"Well you don't! I die over and over! Only to wake up in my bed like nothing happened!" then Stan said something about mint berry crunch peeing his pants, then berry ran upstairs and out the door. "I knew there'd be no point in telling you guys." Kenny turned back around._

_"Alright let's just say you're not crazy and it's true," Kyle came up and put an arm on his back "What's the big deal? I mean I think it'd be pretty cool not to be able to die!" Of course he would go right to that._

_Kenny snapped angrily. "Pretty cool!? Do you know what it feels like to be stabbed!?"he pointed and got right up in his face "To be shot, decapitated, torn apart, burned, run over!?" his scowl was venomous._

_"Kenny, Kenny calm down!" Stan seemed slightly panicked._

_"It's not pretty cool Kyle! it fucking hurts! and it won't go away! And nobody will believe me!" he stepped back and faced them "Remember this time! Try and fucking remember!" Kenny cocked his gun and-_

_"Kenny where the hell are you going?" Kyle blinked at him, perturbed as to why his friend was backing up._

_"I'm going to try to get you all out of here. If this works. Or, I could be wrong." Kenny stated expressionless. He began running towards the cliff edge. He jumped off as Clyde yelled his name falling faster onto spike becoming impaled and-_

_"Wow can you believe it Kenny? Bradley actually had superpowers!" Stan was grinning despite Kenny’s cold stare. "Isn't that cool?"_

_"Yeah." Kenny sounded defeated and looked down at himself "I'm tired guys, think I'm gonna go to bed." He took the same gun and-\_

            Every time, he died and how couldn’t he have remembered that? Kyle blinked up at him in amazement and horror. Getting run over, maimed by animals, rats, chain sawing him in half. Kyle passed out. Not everyone can handle that fact that Kenny can’t die. Not even Kyle. Perhaps it would be better that way, the blonde mumbled to himself. He took the video camera and broke it. He wouldn’t remember this anyways. With that bitter thought Kenny went backwards through the window and-

            Kenny woke up as always, feeling sore but alive. He tossed his messy blonde hair into something suitable and got up for school. He made it in time to the school bus to be greeted by his friends as normal. No one ever remembered and sometimes, Kenny thought, it was meant to be that way.


End file.
